The present disclosure relates generally to milling, drilling, or otherwise cutting metal using a press machine, sometimes also called a standard press, a drill press, or a mill drill. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a press machine having an end cutter, such as a mill or drill, that is positionable adjacent an oilfield tubular, such as those tubulars sent into a drilled well bore for exploration and production of hydrocarbons.
The drilling and production of earthen well bores for the recovery of hydrocarbons involves many processes, including storing, handling, and tracking drill pipe or other tubulars at the surface and then delivery of those tubulars into the well bore. Because the drilled well bores may be thousands of feet in length, many tubulars must be connected together to drill or otherwise access the well bores. It may be necessary to keep track of the tubulars through identification devices coupled to the tubulars. It may also be necessary to communicate with the tubulars while in the well bore using the identification or other communication devices coupled to the tubulars. An example of such an identification and/or communication device is a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. It is preferable to couple the RFID tags and other such devices into precise pockets or voids in the tubulars. Other reasons also exist for creating precise pockets or voids in the tubulars.